Battle 9
Battle 9 of Battle Angel Alita is Iron Maiden, subtitled Awakening Heart. Cover A nude Alita standing in an exam room of Daisuke Ido's clinic. Plot Alita and Hugo talk while he tuns up the windmill on the roof of Daisuke Ido's clinic, which a visiting Gonzu notices. Ido, who is working on Hugo's victim from the other night, wishes for Alita's happiness but is concerned about her. In response to his patient's question, Ido states that spinal columns in his size are scarce, with the trade in illegal cyborg parts being up. As Hugo leaves, the patient recognizes his voice, but does not say anything. In response to Alita's melancholy that being a cyborg might keep her apart from Hugo, Ido and Gonzu try to reassure her that being a cyborg in the Scrapyard is normal. As Hugo leaves the clinic he is greeted by Zapan, who is loitering outside. He warns Hugo about Alita, but Hugo brushes this off and leaves. Zapan vows to get his revenge on Alita before going on his way. That night Alita and Ido are pursuing a pair of bounties. Ido takes care of one with his rocket hammer, but Alita is so distracted that the second is able to get the drop on her and stab her in the chest. In response she grabs hold of the knife and wrenches his arms out of their sockets. Despite being dismembered, the junkie escapes. When Ido questions her as to what had happened, Alita claims to be moonstruck and takes off to be by herself on top of a chimney overlooking the Scrapyard, pondering her feelings about Hugo. Elsewhere Hugo is separating a spinal column from its owner when Vector happens upon him. The following day Alita is waiting for Hugo outside his apartment with his neighbours, who mention that he is involved in dangerous work and saving up money to try to get to Tiphares. Zapan, who is surreptitiously spying on Alita, notices a drunk Hugo return with Vector, who he knows is the top broker in the Scrapyard's illegal parts. Furious at Hugo's condition, Alita tells Vector that she will not forgive him if he drags Hugo down to his level. While Alita helps him inside the apartment, Hugo recalls the events of the previous night. Vector had killed his victim before taking him to a Factory warehouse. Inside, Vector discussed how supplies from the surface reach Tiphares and mentioned that because of some reorganization, the Scrapyard brokers would now be involved in the supply process. Having secured six of the intermediate routes, he offered one of them to Hugo in an attempt to keep him from trying to leave the Scrapyard. Hugo then asks Alita if she has a dream and she asks him how much money he needs to get to Tiphares. After dispatching the cyborg junkie from before one night while out hunting, Ido notices that Alita's attitude towards the dirty of work of being a hunter-warrior has changed dramatically. She then reveals that she is planning to go with Hugo to Tiphares. Elsewhere in the Scrapyard, Hugo and his lube team of Tanji and Van get a customer. Leading him to an alley, Hugo is about to paralyze him from behind when he reveals himself to be Zapan. Zapan quickly turns the tables and while trying to get Hugo's mask off, Tanji attempts to save him. However he is quickly and easily killed before Van is taken out. Hugo is able to escape by using a fire bottle against Zapan. He calls Vector to tell him about what happened and is told to bring his chips to his place. As he runs off, Alita pops into his thoughts and he angrily thinks that this has nothing to do with her. At Factory 33, Alita receives payment for her bounties from Deckman 10. As they leave, Ido stops her to talk about the nature of her relationship with Hugo. Just after Alita reveals that she is afraid of hurting Hugo, Zapan appears with Van and Tanji's heads. After not recognizing him, Alita is hit with the news that Hugo is one of the perpetrators behind the theft of spinal columns. Debut appearances Characters *Unnamed cyborg junkie *Van *Vector Locations *Factory 242 *Hugo's apartment Weapons *Fire bottle Trivia There are several differences between the events of this chapter and the OVA: *Both Yugo and Tanji are shown when Vector happens upon them. *Zavan is not shown spying on Gally and is not a rival of hers. *When Zavan busts Yugo's spinal column theft operation this is their first meeting. *Van does not appear in the OVA. 09 Category:Tears of an Angel (volume)